our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
In 30 Maggots Or Less
This is the 11th episode of Total Drama Underdogs and the first merge episode of the season. It Aired on the 22nd of March 2014. Plot Summary The episode starts off with the contestants in the cafeteria eating yet another one of Chef's disgusting meals. Chris arrives and announces some very good news: It was merge time! The contestants celebrate for a moment but then Chris tells them the challenge. The contestants have maggot covered pizzas that they must deliver to a house. But in a dangerous twist Chris tells them that the paths are booby trapped and that they have to force feed the pizza to their customer, who happens to be a live bear! The contestants rush down the path with their cars and during the very dangerous delivery Owen gets paranoid and starts trying to form friendships, as well as alliances with the contestants. He gets his wish when Sky asks him to join the Jo allainice as she is scared Jo and Zoey doesn't find her worthful. Sadie takes an early lead with Sierra right behind. Meanwhile Jasmine very quickly craches her car, breaking it into many prices. Jo sees and calls her worthless, she later admints in the confessinal that she regrat putting her into her's allaince. Owen crashes as well and Sky and Zoey goes to see him. This leads Trent to get ahead of them. Zoey and Sky bond and tires to keep up. Sierra repils in the confessinal that the worst team pre merge ends up doing better in the merge. She tires to get on Sadie's and Trent's good side. Sadie also inside the confessinal says that she needs mumbers over the Jo's allainice and she sends a note to Sierra asking her to join the allainice. Towards the end Trent,Sadie,Sierra,Sky,Zoey and Jo in that order, manage to make it to their houses. Once there Sadie hits the bear with pan, knocking it out and force feds it the pizza. Trent puts salmon on his Pizza attracting the bear. Sierra uses her phone's female bear app to trick the bear into thinking it is on a romatic date. Sky dances and throws pizza at the bear, Zoey feds the bear the whole pizza in one bite anf finally Jo eats her pizza and gives the bear the crust. In the end Trent pulls off the win and gets immunity with a chance to share all you can eat pizza with a friend of his choice to sweeten the reward! He and Sadie enjoy the prize as the other seven mergers not only have to eat the nasty, maggot covered left overs but they also face elimination. Sierra walks up to Sadie saying she apect her offer. The only people with votes are Sky and Jasmine. Chris tally's the votes and in 5-3 vote, Sky is sent home. Trivia - This marks the return of the mutated maggots, which have not been used since Revenge of The Island - After this episode Jasmine is now the only TDPI contestant left in the game. Category:Content Category:Episodes Category:TDU Episodes